1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal setting device provided in an optical disk player such as a DVD player and for performing output setting of either an interlace video signal or a progressive video signal to output to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional scanning method for a moving image, there are classified broadly into interlace scanning and progressive scanning (noninterlace scanning). In the interlace scanning, one frame is configured by an odd field and an even field, in which pixel data with different times are repeated alternately every one line. In the progressive scanning, all pixels in one frame have the data with the same time.
For example, picture compression adopting MPEG-2 supports both of these scanning methods. However, when a CRT display device in computer, which displays an image by using the progressive scanning, displays a moving image with the interlace scanning, an image quality deteriorates due to an image moving across fields.
The interlace scanning is converted into the progressive scanning by using the method such as: line interpolation by copying the pixel data from an odd line into an even line; linear interpolation by interpolating by an average value; and a method in which a correction is not carried out at the location where an image moves at a small moving degree that has been calculated while linear interpolation is carried out at the location where an image moves at a large moving degree. (See JP-A-2001-269310, JP-A-2003-324695, JP-A-2000-13752 and JP-A-2001-103521.)